Gods Eater Drabbles
by KozunaMiyuki
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles that popped out of my head for whatever reason. Yeah, so I may write this in AU, OU, NamexName, NamexNamexName, OCxName, 1st person, 3rd person. . . etc. Anyway, read it if you're interested.
1. SomaxLumina Book or Cookie

Book or Cookie

Soma x Lumina

* * *

Den

Laboratory Floor

Dr. Sakaki asked Soma to meet him at his lab.

Soma knocked at the door.

. . .

No response

"Hey, I'm coming in."

He entered the lab but there's no Dr. Sakaki in sight. However— a sound of something cracking was heard beside him.

". . ."

Soma turned and saw Lumina sitting at the couch, eating cookies while reading a book.

". . ."

She didn't notice him at all.

Soma stood silent and looked at the book she was holding. Is that book about nature?

"—Hm?"

Lumina finally noticed someone standing beside her. She looked up (with a cookie still in her mouth) and saw Soma; looking at her direction.

Lumina's emerald orbs moved down to the cookie in her mouth. _Did he want this?_

She bit the cookie and raised it towards him. "Here"

Soma looked at her hand. She must've thought I was looking at that cookie, he thought. He took a glance at her—

". . ." Her eyes are dead serious. She's giving me this what-are-you-waiting-for look.

Soma furrowed his brow and grumbled. "Fine!"

He leaned towards Lumina and took a bite from the cookie that she was holding. "Happy now?"

"Yes" she answered him with a straight face and ate the rest of it.

Soma flushed red at her response and immediately walked out from the lab.

"I should've told her it was the book that I'm actually looking at."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

Lumina is my OC in Kindred Spirits; in case you didn't know her.


	2. YuuxAlisa Smoke

Smoke?

Yuu x Alisa

* * *

Rookie's Section

Alisa's Room

Kota told me that Alisa was sick so I decided to visit her at her room.

"Alisa, it's Yuu. I'm coming in." I knocked at her door and entered the room.

I saw her lying in her bed but she's awake.

"Yuu… I'm sorry… you… have to see… me … like …this."

She was having trouble speaking.

I sat beside her bed and peeled some apples that I brought with me.

"Stay there until you're fully healed. Don't worry I'll look after you."

I winked and gave her a warm smile.

Alisa gave me an odd look. She was silent. I noticed her cheeks getting red. _Is her fever getting high?_

I pressed my forehead against hers to check her temperature. _Hmm… Her temperature's a little high._

"Alisa, I'm gonna get you some me—eh?"

I saw Alisa's face even redder than before. She's not even moving. Wait… Why is there smoke coming out of her head?

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

I initially wanted a resonance scenario between them but... I'm lacking the ideas right now.

Sigh...

Writer's Block.


	3. YuuxKanon Line of Fire

Didn't I tell you to stay out of my line of fire!

Yuu x Kanon

* * *

Den

Entrance

Kanon asked me to help her in a mission on Tranquil Temple.

"Thanks for coming with me Yuu." said Kanon who was giving me a sheepish look.

I nodded and gave her a wide grin. "No problem. I'm glad I could help."

We were already on our way outside when Shun called out and walked up to me.

"Hey, I suggest you stay as far away from Kanon as possible." he whispered to my ear and gave me a tap on my shoulder.

"I'LL PRAY FOR YOUR SOUL OUT THERE!" he shouted while waving at us. _Seriously, there's something wrong with that 'senior' of mine._

We finally arrived at the Tranquil Temple.

Me and Kanon searched the area and found the Quadriga at the temple itself; devouring something.

I quietly moved behind its back. _It didn't notice me._

I readied my God Arc to release its bind and devour the Quadriga when—

"Gaaaaaaaghh!"

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my line of fire!"

I was sent flying from the shot that came behind me and I heard Kanon telling me to stay out of her line of fire. _Great, you're only telling me this now?!_

The next thing I knew, whenever I came close to the Quadriga, I was immediately blown away by Kanon's misfiring.

_Note to self, listen to what your seniors tells you and order a retreat whenever you see Kanon._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

This actually happened to my FeMc when I brought Kanon in a mission. I was seriously pissed when she blasted me when I was about to devour the Aragami. So much for sneaking around, keeping myself undetected.I still bring her in my missions though. haha


	4. KotaxYuuxLindow Watermelons

Watermelons

KotaxYuuxLindow

* * *

Den

Entrance

Kota, Yuu and Lindow were having a 'man-to-man' talk with each other.

"Hey Leader! Who jugs do you think is biggest among all the girls in here?" asked Kota who was elbowing Yuu while wearing a cheeky grin.

"Eh? Why are you asking me that?" answered Yuu who was scratching his head.

Kota crossed him arms and paused for a second. "I don't know…Just answer the question!" he yelled.

Yuu moved back from Kota and raised both his hands "Okay, okay. Sheesh…It's Alisa." he answered.

Kota's grin grew wider. "I knew you would say that."

"Sakuya's definitely bigger. Definitely. Bigger" interrupted Lindow while moving his fingers like he was groping something.

Yuu and Kota looked at him in envy. _Die! You lucky bastard!_

"Eh? You guys say something?" asked Lindow as if he just heard what those two were thinking.

Yuu and Kota just whistled in feint innocence. "Nothing" they said.

Kota walked pompously in front of Yuu and Lindow.

"You know what?! I knew who's jugs are the biggest!" shouted Kota while puffing his chest.

"Really now… so who is it?" mockingly asked by Lindow as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's Tsubaki! Isn't it obvious? Just imagine those hu—ge bouncing watermelons. Even her clothes can't seem to hold it in!" answered Kota proudly as he drew a female figure in the air. "Don't you agree?!... Huh?"

Kota looked around and saw Yuu and Lindow on the other side. They looked fidgety.

Kota tried to call them but he felt a dangerous er murderous aura behind. He gulped nervously and sweat rolled down from his temple. He had a ve—ry bad feeling about this.

She's right behind me isn't she? he thought as he slowly looked behind.

"I'm dead."


	5. YuuxAlisa Cake

Cake

Yuu x Alisa

Requested by: Xstream-kun

* * *

Den

Entrance

I was about to partake a mission when Alisa called me.

"Leader!"

"Alisa, what is it?"

"Uhm… Do you want to eat cake?" she asked me while fiddling her thumb.

I looked at her and cocked my head. "Yes. Why?"

"Great! Come with me!"

Alisa pulled me by the hand and dragged me to her room.

"I actually learned how to make a cake. I'm going to bake one for you." she said excitingly as she rummaged through her mini fridge.

"There!" she took out an assortment of ingredients. _She planning to cook how many cakes?_

I sat on the couch beside her and took a peek at what she's doing in the kitchen.

". . ."

Alisa was mumbling something but loud enough for me to hear it.

"Prepare flour and sugar." _Hmmm…Looks pretty normal._

"First mix cocoa powder and corn soup." _Eh?_ _What on earth is she making?_

"Orange or scallions I wonder which Yuu will prefer." _Don't waver! The answer would be obvious Alisa!_

Alisa dropped both. _Nooooo!_

"I have scallions so how about a natto?" _No! No!_

"Actually I've heard that natto doesn't really cleanse your blood." _Safe! _

"Even so, it's still healthy_" Noooooo! __Wheres the egg?! What happened to the butter?!_  


She dropped the natto.

"A mackerel will cleanse the blood." _No! A mackerel?! Why would a mackerel go into cake?!_

"Wait, that's not good isn't it?"_ Great ! Alisa noticed it!_

"Natto goes with mustard" _Not that!_

Dropped the mustard. _Urrgh…_

"Mackerel goes with ginger." _Not that either!_

Dropped the ginger. _Help me…_

"And a secret ingredient to bring out the flavor." _No secret ingredient! Pleeeeaaasssseeeeee!_

Alisa pulled out a black canister that emitted a black aura and pour the contents in the bowl.

"Oh, that's right! For a more mature flavor add taba—" _Noooooo!_ _It's Tabasco! It's definitely Tabasco!_

My whole body shivered and I could smell doom coming from the kitchen.

If I stay any longer, I'm not sure if I can make it out of here alive, I thought.

I immediately stood up at ran towards the door.

"Alisa! I forgot that Dr. Sakaki called me. See ya!"

"H-hey! Leader!"

I ran as fast as my feet could take me and took whatever mission was available that time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I forgot to edit the jelly part.

Sigh...


	6. KotaxLumina House

House

Kota x Lumina

* * *

Den

Dr. Sakaki's Lab

Kota just finished doing some errands that was given to him by Dr. Sakaki. He was already on his way out when she saw Lumina walked outside her room. They rarely talked with each other since she always out on a mission so he thought this might be a chance for him to break the ice and get to know her.

Kota took a deep breath to calm himself and called the ashen blonde Gods Eater who was obviously oblivious to her surroundings. It's either she didn't saw him, or she never even cared if he was there in the first place.

"Hey Lumina!" he called while waving at her.

The girl turned to him but didn't spoke anything. She just stared at him.

Kota finally realized that she was actually waiting for him to talk. He walked towards her and gave her a wide grin. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Lumina just kept her cool (or rather cold) demeanor and answered. "What is it?"

She's not being mean or anything but somehow, she felt kinda distant. She was hard to grasp.

Kota suddenly got nervous around her. It doesn't matter what kind of question he give; he just need to respond, _fast. _

"Where do you live?" he scratched his head and asked on a whim.

Lumina cocked her head in surprise and pointed downwards. "Here…"

"Before that." he responded.

Lumina closed her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts. She pondered his question carefully before answering.

"Central Branch."

The teen's jaws almost dropped on the floor. Serious or not, Lumina's reply dumbfounded him_. She couldn't be that stupid could she?_

Kota cleared his question just in case. "I mean, where you lived _before_ you became a Gods Eater."

Lumina raised a questioning brow at him. "With my parents." she stated.

Kota smirked at her response. "I see what you're doing." he thought. He rested his hands behind his neck and with a large grin plastered on his face.

Uhmm. . . where does your parents live?

At our house. .

He confirmed it. Lumina was doing it on purpose.

Kota continued with his questions in the hopes of hearing an acceptable answer.

_You're gonna tell me where you lived if it's the last thing I do!_

He placed both his hands in Lumina's shoulders and gave her a serious look.

"Where is your house?"

"Next to my neighbor's house." she answered.

Kota's grin grew wider; Just a little more! he thought. He asked her once again, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

Where is your neighbor's house? he asked.

Lumina suddenly became silent; she painfully closed her eyes as if she was relieving a tragic moment.

If I tell you. . .will you believe me? she asked him with a determined look.

Kota unconsciously gulped at her reaction. _This is it! Finally! _

He released the girl from his grip and he answered hurriedly. "Of course I will! Tell me!"

Lumina gave him a bitter smile before taking a deep breath. She leaned to his side and moved her face near his ears.

"Next. . .

to. . .

our. . .

house. "

Lumina tapped his shoulder and left the now 'stupefied' Kota to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is actually longer than I expected.

Oh, the requests... I'll start working on them now.

I was just too absorbed in watching anime. :3


	7. KotaxSoma Who's Mad?

Who's mad?

Kota x Soma

* * *

Veteran's Section

Soma's Room

Kota felt guilty about the prank that he pulled off on Soma so he decided to go to the buster blader's room and apologize.

"Uh. . . about the First Love juice earlier, I—"

"It's okay, I'm not mad anymore. . ." Soma cut him off; giving Kota a surprisingly warm smile as he approached the door, "just let me hit you once."

"Eh?" Kota heard a distinct sound of 'click' and he was certain that it came from the door.

"You should experience the deep pain in my stomach, Kota."

After a few minutes of silence, a loud scream echoed throughout the Veteran's Section.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

I'm sure most of will remember the part where Kota tricked Tatsumi and Soma into drinking the First Love juice.

If you spoke to Soma in his room that time, and picked "Are you okay" when prompted, he will tell you that he's okay and he's going to beat up Kota later.


	8. YuuxKanon Dodge My Ball

Dodge my Ball

Yuu x Kanon

* * *

Training Area 2

Training Center

Yuu finished teaching Kanon the basics of playing dodgeball.

The New Type leader passed a ball to Kanon and spoke. "Try hitting me."

The pink haired girl nodded in agreement as she tightly gripped the ball in excitement, "Here goes!" she closed her eyes and threw the ball on with extreme force.

Yuu eyed as the ball flew towards him but the trajectory was. . .

A little high, he thought.

Yuu raised both his hands to catch the ball when—"Huh?"—the ball shifted downwards and—"Yeowch!"—hit his crotch—hard. He dropped on the floor like a melted butter with one hand between his legs and the other agonizingly scratched the floor.

"My balls. . .been . . .crushed. . . by a ball." the young leader squeaked as he writhed in pain.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

Er. . .the title itself has double meaning (if you know what I mean).

The idea for this drabble came when I was reading Highschool DxD.

That aside, my drabbles becoming shorter and shorter. . .


	9. LindowxSakuya Souvenir

Souvenir

Lindow x Sakuya

* * *

Veteran's Section

Sakuya's Room

"So you're saying that the souvenir must be original?"

"Yup"

"And it must be creative?"

"Uhuh"

"With our personal touch in it?"

"That's right!"

Lindow raised an eyebrow at her wife sitting beside him. Sakuya looked completely excited and enthusiastic as she stared at the arm of his husband.

"So. . .what do you want me to do?" Lindow nervously asked as he felt his wife's stare, quite intimidating.

Sakuya's smile changed to a sadistic grin, "Lend me you're right arm." she said, she pulled out what looked like 'giant" tweezers behind her and added "I'll be taking those feathers."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

Again, another idea I 'plucked' from GEB.

The last scene where Sakuya called Lindow for their wedding souvenir.


	10. LindowxYuuxDrSakaki Smart

Who's the smart one again?

Lindow x Yuu x Dr. Sakaki

* * *

Veteran's Section

Sakuya's Room

Lindow laughed maniacally, bashing the buttons of his terminal.

"You're planning about how to outsmart Dr. Sakaki?" asked Yuu, scratching the back of his head.

Lindow nodded at him, laughing "Yes! And this time, it's foolproof! Let's see that old man try to dupe me again!"

Yuu sighed as he left the room and went to Dr. Sakaki's Lab.

". . ."

He saw the good ol' doctor laughing in a creepy way while typing quite furiously on his computer.

"Hey doc. What are you doing?" Yuu asked with half drooped eyes, he already had bad feeling about what the doctor was doing.

"I've hacked my naïve ranger's terminal. Let's see him try outsmarting me!"

The doctor fixed his eyeglasses and continued with his hacking business.

Yuu shook his head disappointingly and left the doctor's lab.

"Seriously, those two need to grow up."


	11. KotaxLumina Pick-up Lines Round 1

Pick-up Lines

Round 1

Kota x Lumina

* * *

Summary: Kota tries to impress the females of the Den using his pick-up lines.

* * *

Laboratory Section

Dr. Sakaki's Lab

Kota went to Dr. Sakaki's Lab to try and woo Lumina who was currently reading a book on the couch.

"Hey Lumina!"

"Yeah?" she replied nonchalantly.

"You know, I just realized why I love the color amethyst green . . . it's the color of your eyes."

Lumina closed her book and stared at the free spirited boy. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Amethyst is purple."

"Eh?"

". . .Idiot" Lumina stood from the couch and went to her room, leaving Kota speechless.

* * *

Girls +1000

Kota's dignity -1000


	12. KotaxAlisa Pick-up Lines Round 2

Pick-up Lines

Round 2

Kota x Alisa

* * *

Veteran's Section

Vendo Area

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and me together"

Alisa, who was drinking a fruit juice that time, almost spilled her drink. "Last time I checked, me isn't a letter."

"I meant I! I!" Kota exclaimed frantically.

Alisa's blue orbs closed halfway and she stared at him, "Yeah, nice try redeeming yourself." she continued drinking her fruit juice like nothing happened.

* * *

Girls +2000

Kota's dignity -2000

* * *

**Author's Note:**

My shortest drabble as of yet!

Word count 86, excluding the author's note.


	13. KotaxKanon Pick-up Lines Round 3

Pick-up Lines

Round 3

Kota x Kanon

* * *

Sunken Grid.

Kota ran beside Kanon as he tried to get her attention.

"Kanon-cha~n!"

"Hm?" The pink haired girl turned to him whilst running.

Kota moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Well, I AM telepathic, and I can tell that you love me. Right?"

"Right," Kanon stopped from running and smiled at him. She then aimed her God Arc at Kota whilst tilting her head; her smile curved to a sadistic smirk. "I LOVE to kill you right now and feed you to the Ogretails."

Kota's jaws dropped and he ran away from her.

* * *

Girls +3000

Kota's dignity -3000


	14. KotaxHibari Pick-up Lines Final Round

Pick-up Lines

Final Round

Kota x Hibari

* * *

Den

Counter Area

"Hibari, do you have sunburn?" said Kota who approached her, looking very relaxed and confident.

Hibari, looking unimpressed, sighed and looked at him. "Have you ever seen me come out of the den?"

"Uhh. . .no?"

"Then no." she replied, maintaining a 'cold' eye contact at him.

Kota's shoulders dropped and he returned to his room, feeling utterly defeated.

"Damn that Lindow . . . he told me those pick-up lines would work."

* * *

Girls +4000

Kota's dignity,

.

.

.

completely annihilated.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sakuya's room.

* * *

"I couldn't believe it. He really used those pick-up lines on those girls!" said Lindow, having a fit of laughter.

Sakuya shook her head and sighed "You really need to grow up Lindow."


	15. Truth? No, it's all Dares!

**Truth? No . . . It's all Dares!**

Lumina x Kota x Kanon

(Plot Bunny)

* * *

**Summary:** Lumina, Kota and Kanon are about to wreak havoc inside/outside the Den. . .

* * *

**Part 1**

It's Kota's day off so he stayed in his quarters and watch his favorite 'Bugarally' show all day, but after one. . . two. . . four hours later, he decided to get out of his room and take a breather. He realized that staring in front of a monitor for approximately 1 foot away from it, with no blinking whatsoever was incredibly taxing in the eyes. Not to mention that he hadn't eaten or drank anything yet.

He sluggishly went to the cafeteria to eat when he remembered that he forgot to bring his wallet. He grumbled for a second, blaming himself for forgetting his wallet as he grudgingly turned heel to return to his room.

Almost a few more steps before he was completely out of the cafeteria, Kota heard a familiar female voice giggling from behind and he instinctively turned his head to take a quick look. Exactly two tables away from him, he saw two familiar female Gods Eaters, lounging together.

"Kanon! Lumina!" Kota called as he approached the two female Gods Eaters.

The pink-haired Kanon heard Kota's call and she prodded him to sit beside them. Lumina, who was eating a sandwich that time, glanced and gave him a nodded greeting.

The moment that Kota was seated beside the girls, he immediately noticed a piece of paper that Kanon was holding.

"Uh, what's that?" he asked, pointing at the paper.

Kanon turned to him and handed the paper. "This? It's a questionnaire," she replied, "Me and Lumina are playing 20 questions."

Kota was silently reading the random questions when a hilarious idea popped out from his mind. He looked at the two female Gods Eaters with a Cheshire-cat grin plastered on his face and said."Why don't we play 'Truth or Dare'?"

"We?" Lumina finally spoke and gave him a blank stare.

Kota gulped at the girl's vacant expression but before he could answer back, his stomach echoed an audible growling sound. It's obvious that he had forgotten the reason why he's in the cafeteria in the first place.

Kota's face flushed red in absolute embarrassment as he looked at the two girls who fell silent at what happened. He was about to stand up when Lumina grabbed his wrist and urged him to stay.

"Here." She gave him two sandwiches and a can of unopened soda.

Kota graciously accepted her offer and returned to his seat. The two girls waited for him to finish eating before returning to the conversation that they had earlier.

"About that 'Truth or Dare'. . ." Kanon said, looking somewhat interested on the topic at hand.

Kota explained that 'Truth or Dare' was more fun but Kanon only shook her head in disapproval and spoke."That game is impossible, Lumina will definitely choose dares than answering truths."

Kota recalled that only three, out of twenty questions were answered on the questionnaire that he read earlier. He pondered on his seat, tapping his fingers on the table. "How about we do all the Dares instead?"

Kanon raised a brow at him as she clarified his suggestion. "You mean, a game of Dares? I don't know. What do you think Lumina?" she turned to the impassive girl beside her who just gave her an 'I don't mind' reply in monotone.

Kota stood up from his seat and rested both his hand at the back of his neck. "Well then, let's go to my room. I have something to show you."

When they arrived in his room, Kota rummaged the numerous plastic bags that was scattered all over his room. A few minutes later, the young man found what his looking for and he approached the two girls with a small box in hand.

"What is that?" Kanon asked whilst staring suspiciously.

Kota opened the box and replied. "This is a Dare Box" he showed the contents of the box which was rolled pieces of paper and urged the pink-haired girl to choose one. "Go ahead, pick one and read the message."

Kanon took a piece, unrolling the paper slowly and began to read the note out loud. "Don't breathe for 15 minutes. 5 points"—she went silent. Her brows knitted from the sheer absurdity of the message and she fixed the male gunner a cold glare. "Is this a Dare? Or some form of Suicide?" she asked.

Kota took a step back from her response, but not before snatching the paper from her and tearing it to pieces."T-t-that one is a joke. D-don't mind it." he stuttered. "A-anyway, since its only us three who will be playing this game, why don't we keep this to ourselves and make this game challenging." he announced, winking at his two female companions.

Lumina, who was quiet the entire time, finally spoke. "By challenging, you mean?"

"The player who gets the least points after five days will become a slave for a day by the other two players." Kota replied in high spirits and continued. "Sounds tempting isn't it?"

"Well. . .I guess it wouldn't hurt if we play. Right Lumina?" Kanon replied whilst looking at her female companion.

Lumina nodded in agreement as she took the Dare Box from Kota. "Very well, I'll start"

* * *

**Authors Note: **

* * *

Uhh. . . what now? The game of dares begins. Lumina doesn't care. Kota is very excited and Kanon want some cookies.

Yes, this is not a drabble but a plot bunny consisting of multiple chapters (?). Feel free to shoot me. *laughs maniacally


	16. Toilets, Elevators and Innuendos

**Toilets, Elevators and Innuendos  
**

**Truth? No . . . It's all Dares! (Day 1)  
**

Lumina x Kota x Kanon

* * *

**Part 1  
**

Kota had been staring intently on his 'dare' for a good ten minutes. In fact, he was so focused; he never once blinked the entire time.

Kanon approached him with a question in mind and asked. "What did you get?"

"Well . . ." Kota tried to respond, but ended up sighing instead. He handed the small piece of paper to Kanon and let her read the message in it.

* * *

_Draw a large eye in your hand. Find an occupied toilet cubicle and slide your hand under the door or partition. Shout 'Hail to the Dark Lord!' 5 points_

* * *

Kanon fell silent before bursting into laughter, pointing at the sulking Kota.

Kota pouted his mouth at the pink-haired girl and retorted. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want!"—snatching the piece of paper from Kanon—"by the way, what kind of dare did you get?"

Almost out of breath and teary-eyed, Kanon unrolled her piece of paper and gave it to Kota.

* * *

_Go to the elevator and ask the person who will enter which floor they are going. Regardless of their response, say "So close! Try again!" and press a different floor level. 3 points. _

* * *

Kota turned to the quiet girl and asked her the same. "Lumina, how about you? What is your dare?"

Upon Kota's question, Lumina looked at him and tossed a paper. "Catch"

* * *

_Start or end a conversation with sexual innuendo (must be with an opposite sex). 3 points_

* * *

Kanon and Kota turned their eyes on each other before staring at the emerald-eyed girl sitting on the couch. They both knew that Lumina conversed in as minimal words as possible. Not to mention that she was never heard cracking a joke, let alone a sexual innuendo. She's just too serious when it comes to conversations. Very. Serious.

"Something wrong?" Lumina asked, noticing them staring at her.

Kota took the liberty of answering her question and sat beside her. "Ummm, can you . . . pull off a sexual innuendo?" he asked, almost innocently.

Lumina fixed him an empty stare before reaching over his ear and she whispered. "Don't tempt me Kota Fujiki. I've got more _fire_ than In-your-END-o can handle."

Kota jerked backwards, obviously unprepared on the girl's surprising comeback. "Er, w-who's gonna be your target?" he spluttered anxiously, sliding further away from her.

Lumina released Kota from her vacant stare and she sighed, almost disappointingly. "I haven't thought about it."—she took a deep breath before standing up—"Let us go."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that you can't target a fellow player," Kota reminded as they made their way outside his room. "and make sure that another player oversees your dare or your point wouldn't count!""

* * *

**Part 2**

An hour later, the trio were already in front of the male restroom. Apparently, Kota dragged the two females (despite their downright refusal) to come with him and witness his dare.

"Just stay outside. Okay?" Kota said whilst entering the restroom. He picked a random toilet cubicle, went inside and waited patiently for an unsuspecting victim.

Inside the cubicle, Kota pulled out a marker and drew an eye on his palm. He made the iris of the eye excessively huge and even bothered himself with adding some eyelashes. "Perfect! Now all I have to do is—?"

Kota paused after hearing footsteps outside. He crossed his fingers, hoping that the person will enter the cubicle next to him.

Next to me! Next to me! PICK THE CUBICLE NEXT TO ME!

As if Lady Luck heard his silent capricious demand, the person entered the cubicle beside him and he could clearly hear the sound of its door being closed.

Kota took a deep breath, er, maybe not too deep before he silently slapped his cheek, bracing himself for what he was about to do.

HERE GOES NOTHING!

Kota slipped his hand under the occupied cubicle beside him; palm faced up, and shouted as loud as he can.

"HAIL TO THE DARK LOOOORRRD!" *Insert Kota's evil chuckle of malicious glee.

His voice echoed in the entire restroom and everything went silent. The moment that Kota took a sigh of relief, he heard a familiar voice. One that ringed 'doom' in his distorted little brain.

"You. . . JERK!"

It was Soma.

Kota's blood froze; his survival instinct went on red alert and it seemed as if the universe itself screamed 'RUN, YOU FOOL!' over and over.

Hearing a sudden crash beside him, Kota bolted outside the restroom, not even bothering to look at the two girls who was waiting for him at the corridor. He frantically bashed the button of the elevator whilst forcing it open with his bare hands. The moment that he took a glance behind him, Soma was already on his tail, pissed-off and out-for-blood.

Well, out for Kota's blood to be precise.

The elevator finally opened and Kota went inside in a blink of an eye.

"CLOSE NOW! CLOSE NOW!" He pleaded to the doors like a madman as if the inanimate object could hear him.

The elevator closed and a loud bang was heard on the other side.

"I need to hide. Damn! Why does it have to be Soma?! That man couldn't handle a joke!"

Kota pressed the Veteran's Section button whilst impatiently walking in circles.

* * *

**Part 3**

Miserably failing to catch Kota in time, Soma clicked his tongue and kicked the bench beside the elevator.

"Damn you Kota!"

He was waiting for the elevator to open again when someone tapped his shoulder from behind.

"U-uh hi Soma!"

It was good ol' Kanon, with Lumina, standing behind her.

The elevator opened but there was no Kota in sight. Soma grudgingly entered the elevator, followed by Kanon and the closed-mouthed Lumina. The pink-haired girl intentionally blocked the elevator buttons in a display of complete delusional ownership.

"Which floor are you going Soma?" Kanon asked whilst smiling at him.

The young man raised a brow at her and stared. He could tell that she's planning something, but he didn't know what.

". . .Veteran's Section."

Kanon's smile changed to a sly grin before facing the elevator buttons. "So close! Try again!" She hummed in victorious glee whilst pressing a different button.

Soma's eyes grew wide, before shifting into an acid glare. He cursed under his breath, crossing his arms around his chest. "You little. . ."

Ignoring the buster-blader's silent fit of annoyance, Kanon continued humming to her heart's content.

The elevator opened at the Den's Lobby and the two girls (Lumina and Kanon) stepped outside, leaving Soma behind.

* * *

**Part 4**

While having a carefree time, lounging at the lower lobby, Tatsumi called Lumina and asked her to go a mission with Kanon, Annette and him.

When the team arrived at their destination, Tatsumi briefed the team and gave them orders.

" Lumina, you're coming with me."

"It'll be _your pleasure_. . ." Lumina answered with a straight face, but her words didn't come out right.

"Excuse me?" Tatsumi asked, confused at the girl's reply.

Earning a silent response from Lumina, Tatsumi continued to give orders and began their mission.

"You all know the routine right? Let's head out!"

Lumina nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, the routine. Annette and I are going to hammer the Sariel first, and then Tatsumi will screw it."

"Uhh. . .Lumina?"

The team found the Sariel and engaged it; successfully destroying its legs and enraging it.

The Sariel shrieked from the attack and released a poison fume at them.

"Oh shit, it erupted prematurely . . . the second coming is immine—."

"—quiet Lumina!"

Tatsumi, who was getting disturbed at Lumina's colorful choice of words, yelled at her and turned to Kanon.

"Kanon! Shoot it now!"

Lumina linked burst Kanon with one of her Aragami bullet before clarifying their leader's orders. "You heard him. Unload everything you got."

"Lumina! Shut up or else—"

"—what?" the girl sharply deadpanned.

Tatsumi smacked his face with his palm and dragged it, almost painfully. "Nevermind . . ."—he turned his eyes to the heavens out of embarrassment and fear.

After defeating the Sariel, the group returned to the den where Annette and Kanon, on verge of tears trying to contain their laughter, Lumina in her usual unconcerned bearing, and Tatsumi—who looked completely worn out and was having a severe mental breakdown, courtesy of you-know-who.

The group went to the counter, where they were greeted by Hibari. "Oh Tatsumi, are you here for your unit's mission report?" she asked.

To Tatsumi's horror, Lumina answered Hibari's question before he could even open his mouth.

"Yes, Tatsumi's gonna fill you in, baby. Every-last-bit-of-you."

"LUMINA! I SAID SHUT UP!"

Tatsumi embraced the void from within and entered the state of Nirvana.

* * *

Kota – 5 points

Lumina – 3 points

Kanon – 3 points

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

What in the world did I just wrote? Baaahh. . . who cares.

_Hey you! Yeah you! You sneaky lurking readers. . . Watch out for those deadly grammars that I've left behind. They might poke and poke and poke some more in your eyes! :P (Wait. . . I should've warned you sooner. Should I?) *smirk  
_

Anyway, Day 1 ends so to conclude this chapter, Soma got punked—twice. Kota was hiding on the ceiling. Soma's on a hunt. Kanon enjoyed the mission. Lumina still doesn't care—but damn! She can definitely talk! Kanon plans to ride the elevator again and Tatsumi needed some emotional therapy. OH NOES! TATSUMIII!

Oh yeah, did I spelled Annette's name correctly?


End file.
